A Love Worth Fighting For
by flamesniper19
Summary: Set in the Silver Millenium Rei and Minako have been secretly dating each other for years, what happens when Rei's father Ares finds out?


A/N: This story actually started out as a dream. lol. This is my first fic set in the Silver Millenium. Its also a Rei/Mina fic, which folks means its girl/girl. If you don't like it, this is the part where you run away. This is only my second fanfic so all reviews welcome. Enjoy =] xx

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

It was the 1000th anniversary of the Silver Millenium and everyone had gathered on the Moon to celebrate. Queen Serenity had arranged to a ball in the palace. The royal families from all of the planets were in attendance. There was dancing and laughing, everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves. The wine flowed freely as did the conversation.

I, along with the other princesses, had been given the night off from guard duty in order to see our families that we had been separated from for so long. I watched from my seat in the corner of the room as the others enjoyed themselves, dancing with family and friends, laughing freely, relaxing after our arduous training sessons. It had been so long since I, myself had spent time with my family, however I could not muster the same enthusiasm the others displayed.

I resigned myself to avoiding them as much as possible, I could hear my fathers own conversation to my left as he bragged out how big our army has become, about how no planet could stand up to the sheer force ours possessed. I suppose I shouldn't have expected any less from the God of War but I was still disappointed at the sparse attention thrown my way. I was only acknowledged as he bragged more about how I was supposedly the strongest among Princess Serenity's court. He would wave my way, I would plaster a polite smile on my face until they were again steered onto some other topic.

My mother was not much better, she stood off to my right, gossiping with royal officials. I could contrast myself and my mother as plainly as black contrasted white. She was what most considered 'head' of the gossip community. She knew everyones business and almost shamelessly broadcasted it to the Solar System without thought of what damage it would produce. I remember hearing a few years ago that she had almost started a civil war on one of the outer planets after discussing a kings supposed infidelity.

My attention was soon wrenched away from the gossip circle by a flutter of blonde hair. Looking up I found myself hanging on every movement of the Venusian princess, who was dancing with some official from Neptune, whos name I couldn't bring myself to remember. Minako was so adept at these kinds of gatherings, she was bubbly and outgoing, she had a smile for everyone. She looked stunning in her long flowing orange gown that accentuated her curves in very flattering ways and brought out her captivating cerulean eyes. Her long blonde hair flowing gloriously with her every movement, her ruby lips fixed into a genuinely delicious smile, that made anyone who caught it knees go weak.

Minako caught my stare and her smile brightened even further. Excusing herself from her dance partner she began to make her way towards me. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes unconsciously followed the swaying of her hips as she approached. She truely was the Goddess of Love and Beauty.

"Rei-chan, you're staring." She whispered, her breath tickling her cheek. I was snapped out of my reverie by her giggle as she moved away from my ear. "And you may want to close your mouth, people might start to talk." She winked at me before nodding her head in the direction of my mothers group. I quickly regained my head as I scoffed.

"Minako-chan why would I care what that bunch of dingbats had to say anyway?"

Minako leaned in again smiling innocently, I fought as hard as I could not to lose my cool. "Because Rei, they may just find out the truth."

I suddenly became rigid at Minako's words, frozen by fear at the possibilty of what would happen if my father found out the truth. Minako noticed and instantly regretted mentioning it to me. "Come on, why don't we call it a night? We have a long day of training tomorrow I'm sure everyone will understand." I nodded my consent, happy to finally be leaving, I never was much good at these things anyway before I could find my feet though Minako leaned forward once more. "Besides, its not often we get to spend time alone and with everyone down here, we'll be VERY alone." I could feel my face burn redder than the dress I was wearing, she winked as she walked away to bid her parents good night.

It took approximately five minutes to say good night to everyone I needed to, before I headed to the large, ornate doors at the end of the hall. Once through them I found myself in the marble walkway that would eventually lead to my room. I let out a small sigh, happy to be out of the crowded ballroom, only for it to catch as I felt a small, warm hand slide into my own. My head quickly whipped to the left to find a very smug looking Minako smiling up at me.

"You know Rei, maybe your psychic powers need some work, you didn't even know I was here did you?" She stuck her tongue out in my direction before dancing ahead down the hall.

"My powers are just fine thank you very much." I huffed before I set after her, my mind a mix between being offended at her words, finding her dancing down the corridor very cute, and trying very hard to keep my mind on such innocent thoughts concerning the blonde. I almost didn't notice when she stopped outside my room and almost ploughed into her.

She looked up at me, her eyes filled with hope. "Rei-chan, can I come in? I'd like to watch the stars from your balcony if thats alright, the view from mine isn't as good."

It took me a moment to register her words, I was too focused on how cute she looked as she tried to hide the blush that was slowly creeping across her cheeks. I smiled warmly which seemed to add to it. "Mina, you know you don't have to ask to use my balcony. You go right ahead."

Despite the smile she still portrayed, her confusion was evident, I did my best to conceal a small smile of my own. "Your not coming as well?"

"I just have a small errand to run, I won't be long I promise, you go on in and make yourself at home." I allowed myself a grin as I walked down the hall to retrieve the very thing I was saving for an occasion such as this. Located further down the corridor, I found the small storage room that housed most of my weapons and training equipment. I discovered the tiny parcal, I had hidden and returned quickly to my room.

I found Minako out on the balcony of my room, leaning lightly on the railing, staring into space, literally. I slipped quietly into the room and allowed myself a few moments to take in the beauty that was Minako Aino. I placed the small package into my subspace pocket, for later and crossed the room.

Neither of us noticed that as the party was winding down, the members of each royal family joined Queen Serenity out in the gardens of the palace. The adults were talking animatedly, enjoying each others company, oblivious to our presence on the balcony, but their heirs noticed our presence almost immediately. Knowing how sensitive the situation had become they tried to steer the adults away, into the orchards where they would be unable to see the balcony to my room. Their attempts were in vain however as my mother noticed Minako on my balcony, drawing the attention of all the adults.

When I was close enough I wrapped my arms around her slender waist, feeling her jump slightly at the contact before relaxing into my arms. I rested my head on her shoulder as we quietly watched the stars dance together in the sky.

"You know Rei, I've never felt this happy before." Minako stated as she turned slowly in my arms. "I have everything I've ever wanted, I'm a member of the royal court, a guardian of Princess Serenity, I've almost completed my training, and I've found love with the most amazing person in the universe."

"Oh yeah, and who would this person be? Do I know them?" I asked with a coy smile.

Minako looked thoughtful for a second before responding. "Hmm, I don't know Rei-chan, do you know any hot tempered, impetious, sarcastic, yet beautiful, charming, and passionate raven haired women?"

I couldn't help but blush at Minako's assessment of me. Before I had a chance to recover though, I felt her move closer into me, her lips brushing against mine gently before claiming them fully with her own. I allowed myself to become lost in the kiss for a while, pulling away when my need for air became too great. Minako smiled widely, as she took my hand and pulled me back to my bedroom, closing the balcony doors behind us.

************************************************************************************************************

Downstairs in the gardens, Queen Serenity was trying to control a situation which was becoming increasingly impossible between my father and Minako's mother.

"I will not allow my daughter to become involved with, with some common Venusian whore!" It appeared my father was not taking the news well.

"Ares, please why can't you allow them to be happy? It is obvious they love one another, and obvious this has been going on for sometime. You cannot help who you fall in love with. Leave them be, perhaps this will be a good thing for both of our planets." Aphrodite soothed. "Is it too much to see both of our daughters happy together?"

"Of course I want my daughter's happiness! But I will not allow it with that whore you call a daughter! She has clearly used her powers to entice Rei into her bed!" He was not taking the news well at all. "Serenity how could you allow this to happen under your nose? I trusted you with the care of my daughter and this happens!"

"Ares please calm down, we will talk with both of them tomorrow, for now let us retire to our rooms." Queen Serenity always surprised me with how commanding such a caring woman could be, her tone left no room for arguement, even from my father.

************************************************************************************************************

I awoke early the next morning, it appeared that Minako could not spare enough time to close the curtains the night before and light streamed in conveniantly only enough to illuminate my side of the bed. I glanced down to see her sleeping mass cuddled into my side. Her blonde hair flowing across the pillow, her head rested on my shoulder, face still hidden in shadow. She looked so peaceful, I couldn't bare to wake her until my need for the bathroom became to much and I had to slip out of the bed. Deciding to leave Mina sleeping a while longer I showered before heading back into my room dressed in my Senshi fuku. I found Minako already dressed in hers awaiting my arrival.

"Hey I hope you don't mind but I got up once i felt you go to the bathroom, I decided to use the second one." She flicked her thumb over her shoulder to the door next to the bed and smiled.

I shook my head as I reached out to pull her to her feet. I took a deep breath, I knew that it was now or never. Minako looked at me her blue eyes filled with curiousity. I can officially say I had never been more scared until that moment. I had practiced this speech over and over, I had never been good with words but I hoped that I wouldn't screw this up.

"Minako, you are my best friend, your sweet, loving, caring, smart, funny, and beautiful. You truely are the Goddess of Love and Beauty. I've loved you more everyday since the day I met you and I couldn't believe it when you said you felt the same for me. I knew there and then I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." I stopped to take a shakey breath, steadying myself. I was too focused on the moment to notice my door opening. "Minako, what I'm trying to say is...will you marry me?"

I saw the tears in Mina's eyes, saw the smile playing on her lips, I allowed my heart to hope that she would say yes. I reached into my subspace pocket and pulled out the small ring I had been saving for this occasion. It was a thin band of silver, adorned with a ruby in the symbol of Mars. Minako threw herself into my arms, whispering yes over and over. I couldn't believe it my heart soared. I placed the ring onto her finger as she kissed me deeply. We were both still completely unaware of our audience.

"Well isn't this touching?" My father's figure loomed over us. We both jumped back in shock and fear. He stared menacingly at Minako as he came further into the room. "I suggest you take your flithy hands off my daughter." He growled. I stepped in front of Mina shielding her from my father.

"Ares, leave them be, they love one another, they're happy. Why can't this union be a good thing?" Aphrodite pleaded.

"I will not allow this abomination to continue. If you insist on this charade, make no mistake I will go to war with Venus." Ares threatened as he turned to leave the room.

I could feel Minako silently sobbing behind me, I felt anger rise within me. How dare my father talk to Mina like that. How dare he threaten her people because he decided that he wanted to play father for five minutes.

"Father." He turned an amused expression on his features at my tone. "I will not allow you to go to war with Venus. I will also not give up my relationship with Mina. I gave my heart to Mina long ago. Don't think that just because you suddenly decide to care about what happens in my life that you have a right to destroy it! I love Minako, I will not let you threaten her or her people again!"

"Pretty words Rei-chan. What exactly do you plan to do about it? I am still the ruler of Mars, my army will not disobey their king. The only way to stop me, is to break it off with your whore."

I flinched at his words. I knew he was right, there was nothing I could do to stop him. I looked pleadingly to Aphrodite to find her looking pleadingly to Queen Serenity. We all knew that if my father declared war on Venus, Venus would stand no chance. I turned and looked Mina in the eyes, wiping away her tears, I made a silent promise to her then that no matter what I would always love her and I would not give up. I saw her fear for me then, her eyes pleading with me to reconsider but my mind was set. I turned back towards my father, fire dancing angrily behind my amythest eyes.

"Father, if that is the way you want it then so be it." Ares looked at me smuggly, thinking he had won. "If you insist on one or the other then, I challenge you to the throne of Mars." His smug smile was soon replaced with a sneer. I guess he didn't think I would so publicly dishonour his wishes.

"Very well child. I will meet you out in the gardens in an hour. This will end one way or another." With that he turned and barged out of the room, my mother at his heels. I felt the weight of Minako's stare her mother addressed me.

"Rei, do you know what you are doing?" She asked concern evident in her voice. "Venus can hold its own, I wish you wouldn't do this. Look at Mina, do you want her to watch you fight your own father, worrying if you'll come back to her or not?"

"Queen Aphrodite, if I may be so bold, by loving your daughter I am putting your people, innocent loving people at risk. My father will see no way but his own, this is the only way. Once I become Queen, I was hoping you would oversee my wedding to your daughter."

Queen Aphrodite smiled warmly at me before leaving Minako and I alone. In all honesty I was more afraid to turn around and face Mina than I was about facing my father in battle. I swallowed, and turned to see a very angry Goddess of Love standing before me, tears shining in her eyes. I took a tentative step forward, arms ready to embrace her when I felt a sharp stinging pain across my right cheek. Closing my eyes for composure, I stepped forward again, this time catching the angry blonde in my arms holding her tightly to me. I felt Minako struggle against my hold for awhile, before she finally collapsed against me sobbing uncontrollably.

I pulled her even closer to me, stroking her long blonde hair with my right hand as my left moved to bring her eyes up to meet my own. I felt my heart almost break at the emotions I saw swirling around in those normally bright blue eyes. She was angry yes, but more than that I saw her fear, fear for my safety, fear of what would happen if I lost, but also hope, the kind of hope that made me want to do anything to make her happy.

"Mina, I'm doing this for us. I can't be without you." I saw she was about to suggest some other way of doing this, I raised my hand to stop her before continuing. "I will not allow your mother to go to war over this. My father won't listen to reason, he understands nothing of love, nothing of the love you have shown me. My father understands violence, if I must fight him in order for us to be happy together I will. Fear not my love, I will win this battle." The smile I held dimmed as I heard Makoto knocking at the door informing us that it was time for my duel. I kissed Mina one last time before I pulled away and headed out to the gardens.

************************************************************************************************************

I found everyone already waiting for me in the gardens. My father stood in the open space between the orchards, his red armor glittering in the morning sun. Sword ready in his right hand. To the left in line with the trees I saw Queen Serenity standing with her daughter, along with the rest of the royal court. Aphrodite smiled kindly at me,her hands lightly resting on Minako's shoulders. I nodded and felt my resolve strengthen as my eyes fell upon the love of my immortal life.

Turning to face my father once more, I materialized my flaming sword in my right hand, my bow materializing on my back, and took up my fighting stance. My father grinned as he charged towards me his sword raised. I smiled, 'he still thinks I'm an impetuous child.' I thought as I stood my ground. I waited until he was almost completely upon me before I made my move. As he trust his sword towards my midsection I quickly parried to the left bringing my own sword around in a arc that left a deep gash in his left leg.

I swiftly moved back, creating some space between us readying my bow and arrow. My father seemed somewhat disturbed that I had delivered the first blow. He winced slightly as he tested his leg. I smiled, "Flame Sniper!" I called upon my attack knowing that my accuracy was first rate. My father thought he read the move, he did not see that I changed my angle at the last second and the arrow he thought was aiming for his chest quickly found itself embedded in his left leg. Blood flowed freely around the wound as my father struggled to put any weight upon it.

I could my confidence start to build, I felt great, I felt powerful, I allowed myself a glance towards Minako, thus creating my first mistake. My father noticed my distraction and acted upon it with staggering speed. He had decended upon me before I had time to blink, I could barely raise my sword in time to block his as it pierced my side.

I howled in pain, yet I would not allow the tears that filled my eyes to fall. I fell to one knee my hand covering the wound, blood seeping through the gash in my fuku. My father smiled at me as he lunged forward once again. I felt his foot heavily connected with my left side, pain shot through me like a freight train. I knew I had to do something but my senses were seriously blurred by the pain eminating from my midsection. I figured I had at least 2 broken ribs. An idea began forming in my mind, it was so crazy I thought it might actually work.

Once again I looked towards Minako for support, for inspiration, for courage. I saw how her mother was holding her back, tears streaming down her face, her desperation to interfere and protect me. I felt the power of Mars gathering within me. My father rushed towards me again, sword raised ready to deliver a fatal blow, I watched him come, heard Mina scream my name, I felt the fire within me burn brighter. He came into striking distance, I pushed past my pain, and with blinding speed dodged my father's oncoming sword. I found myself behind his massive form, spotted the broken link in his armor, summoning my bow again.

"Flame Sniper!" I yelled. I poured all of my power into the attack, knowing that if I missed I was finished. I would lose this battle, I would lose Minako.

I watched as my arrow found its target. My father's body hitched forward, hitting the ground in a silent heap. I heard my mother scream as his body hit the floor an arrow pertruding through his chest. My mother crouching by his unmoving form was the last thing I can remember seeing, Mina's voice screaming my name the last I heard, before I felt darkness claim me.

************************************************************************************************************

I have no idea how long I have been asleep, how long it has been since I killed my own father. How many days of hatred my mother has felt for me. Nor have I any idea how long it has been since I have seen my blonde Goddess. All I have known is this darkness, and the memory of how the darkness proceeded to claim me.

I think I can see light creeping in, the darkness seems to be fading. My mind is struggling to comprehend what this means. My eyes feel to heavy to open yet I force myself to open them, to expose them to the blinding light. I hear someone gasp to my left, feel pressure increase on my hand. My eyes are adjusting to the brightness now, but my body aches with such intensity I almost wish the darkness would claim me again. I turn my head, seeking the source of the sound. My eyes fall upon my angel, sitting by my bedside, light pooling all around her. In all my life I have never felt happier to see my Mina smiling down at me.

A/N: I felt like this story should end here, however if people feel that a sequel is in order, let me know and I'll see what I can do about it. For now though, thanks for reading. =] xx


End file.
